Fast Car
by wildFlower21
Summary: Gibbs at the age of 18 met his first love Shannon. This is a story of their converation on the train ride leaving Stillwater behind and going to a bigger city. This story takes place at the end of the Heartland episode in season 6.


**I don't own the characters of NCIS, or the beginning dialogue, or the pretty song Fast Car sung by Tracy Chapman**

**A/N: the story takes place on the train ride from Stillwater, Penn., to a larger city where Shannon and Gibbs really get to know each other. The story begins with the ending dialogue from the episode Heartland in season 6.**

**Please Please reveiw the story, thanks**

Fast Car

_Gibbs walks over to the train station bench, he set his bag down beside it; on the other side of the bench behind him sits a redheaded girl that worked in the clothing store across the street from his father's store. The redheaded girl turns around and smiles at him. Gibbs takes a quick glance at her, and then turns around to face the other way._

"_What were you guys fighting about?" the redheaded girl asks._

"_Oh, um, I don't even remember." Gibbs replies_

"_You should stop." The redhead tells him_

"_Are you waiting for the train too?" Gibbs asks, and the redhead nods yes._

"_We could sit together." Gibbs stated_

"_I don't know, it's a long ride, but I guess you're not a lumberjack." She told him_

"_No."Gibbs replies_

"_Well, I have a rule; it's either number 1 or number 3, never date a lumberjack."The redhead explained _

"_You got a rule for everything?" Gibbs asks_

"_Workin' on it. Everyone needs a code to live by. What's your name?" She asks_

"_Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He says nervously._

"_I'm just going to call you Gibbs." _

"_You can call me whatever you want." He answers_

"_I'm Shannon" She giggles as the train pulls up to the station_

Shannon and Jethro enter the train and sit together in a booth. They look at each other for several moments and then Jethro starts up another conversation with her.

**You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere **

"I haven't seen you around town before." Jethro stated

"I moved here to live with my mother again. She's the one that runs the clothing shop across the street from your father's shop. I saw that you got a new car." Shannon explained.

"I've been working on it for a couple of months. It's going to be fast once I'm through with it." Jethro told Shannon with a smile on his face.

"Once you've got it finished you should take me out for a drive." Shannon told him

"Would you like to go for a drive with me?" Jethro asked Shannon and she answered with a smile.

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

"Where are you headed to?" Gibbs asked her

"I'm going to stay at my aunt's house in the big city." Shannon replied

"Will you write to me, if I give you my address?" Jethro asks

"Of course I will." Shannon replied

Jethro pulled out a piece of paper with his new address on it and gave it to her, with a smile on his face.

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money

**We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living **

"What will you be doing at your Aunt's house?" Jethro asked.

"Helping to make cloths for my mother's store, and going to school in the city." Shannon replied

"It sounds like you've got everything figured out" Jethro added

"Not everything." Shannon answered as she stares at him

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

"Have you lived here all your life?" Shannon sweetly asked.

"Ya, where did you live before here?"Jethro asked

"I used to live with my father in New Jersey." Shannon answered

"Oh." Jethro replies

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

"What part of the town does your aunt live in?"Jethro asked

"She lives by the base, my uncle used to be in the core when he was younger, and they decided that it was too much hassle to move." Shannon explains.

**I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone  
**

"We could see a movie sometime, when we're both not busy." Jethro suggested

"I would really like that."Shannon replied, and Jethro smiled reassured.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jethro asks

"I have a younger sister." Shannon replied

**You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs  
You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving **

"Would it be alright if I visit you on the base every now and again?" Shannon asks

"I would really like that." Jethro replied.

"You would?" Shannon asked again

"Ya, I would." Jethro answered

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way

As the train eventually reached its destination, Shannon handed Jethro a piece of paper that had her phone number and address on it. When the train finally stopped, Shannon got up and went to leave; she turned around and smiled at Jethro.

"It was nice sitting with you." Gibbs told Shannon

"Ya, this was nice." Shannon replied

"We should do this again some time." Gibbs suggested.

"I would like that a lot" Shannon answered

"I can wait with you until your Aunt comes." Gibbs said hopeful

"She's actually already here." Shannon told Gibbs

"Oh, okay." Gibbs replied

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you soon Gibbs." Shannon said as she winked at him, jumped off the train and walked into a crowd of people.


End file.
